Just a Bad Dream
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: it'd been awhile, since he had this dream...


Just A Bad Dream

The sky was cloudy yet the bright passionate sun shone through them clearly and tranquilly. The young monks in training were maintaining the temple's courtyard and as they trimmed bushes, cut the grass, pull up weeds, water various plants-Azuma was busy tending to a small fragile kitten. It was horribly skinny, its ribs shown through its thin grey fur and skin, and he had bandaged its broken back legs and front paw.

He set a full bowl of warm milk on the ground in front of it, and it gradually lifted its self-using its two working legs as a main support. Wearily, it lapped the milk, and Azuma gently and slowly scratched behind its ears-it purred lightly. Azuma smiled and sat down on the green meadow grass, next to it, keeping it company. He had found the kitten a few days ago by the old shrine a few yards away from the temple. It had hurt its legs, and was unable to defend or feed itself, and was on the verge of starvation. The kitten was still suffering, but it was getting better, and Azuma figured it'd make a recovery in a few months.

The sound of a gong echoed throughout the temple, signaling the after noon therefore lunchtime. He watched the kitten finish its milk before heading into the temple but before eating he went to a small room, a little large than a closet, with the stone statue of Buddha and the countless candles that surrounded it. He sat crisscross on the hard wooden floor, closed his eyes, placed his hands together, and began to pray.

He prayed for the little kitten's health and that it'd return to its strong nature as a feline. He prayed for the people of the world-that they would all find their Nirvana someday. And he prayed for the earth and would've prayed more if wasn't for the sudden pain to his head. He was knocked onto the floor, instantly becoming dizzy from the heavy blow. He looked up and in his blurry eyes watched the three figures towering over him laugh as if they were gods.

The one he recognized as Sousuke stomped his foot on Azuma's elbow, dislocating it. Azuma clenched his teeth and groaned bitterly. The other monks surround him joined Sousuke's assault, and battered him. And when it seemed like their torture was finally over, it only got worse. With brute force Sousuke ripped away all of Azuma's clothes and opened his own garb, positiong himself at Azuma's entrance.

His enlarged membrane throbbed lustfully, and he violently thrust into Azuma. The older monk grinded into him; making him bleed and writhe in pain. And all the while as they corrupted him he stared the Buddha statue with confusion and sadness. It did not move, it did not speak, it eyes were not even directed towards him. He tried to reach out to the statue to find whatever comfort he could scrap, but his arms were swollen and one on was broke; moving them would only cause a wave of more searing agony. He shut his eyes to the reality and dreamed of his Nirvana-of his salvation.

With a sudden pounding pain in his head Azuma awoke with a panicked gasp. He was drenched in sweat and apparently had rolled off his floor sofa onto the floor. He crawled back onto the sofa, sighing in exhaustion as his body met with cushy warm and cottony comfort. His face felt wet so he brought a trembling hand across his cheeks, yet even after he wiped them away his face still felt invaded by water. He was…crying?

Azuma lye on his back, and again tried to stop the streams of salty tears with the sickly white palms of his hands. It'd been a long while since he dreamt of his day at the temple. He refused to believe it in his conscious but in his heart he knew the old scars were bleeding. Azuma closed his eyes, but he dared not fall asleep. No matter how insane and ruthless he had become he could not escape the despair and fear the young monks had carved into his being. But he did not blame them for their merciless torture and rape and molestation. The death of the kitten showed him the light to salvation and their evil deeds led him to the path of enlightenment. His insanity had bloomed, and just as the kitten found its peace, its Nirvana-he helped the other monks reach it too. Azuma sighed and then a mischievous smirk formed on his lips. He thought to himself, when will I get to be saved?

* * *

A/N: know what, there aren't that many Genkaku fanfics (which is kind of sad cause the man's fucking awesome...and crazy...)


End file.
